the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Luthor Tyrell
Luthor Tyrell is the current Lord of House Tyrell of Oldtown, ruling from the Hightower. More recently however, he has resided in King's Landing, serving as the Master of Laws for King Edmund I Baelish. Biography Luthor Tyrell was born to Garlan Tyrell and Alysanne Tarly in the year 360 in Highgarden. Normally the firstborn would get to have the lordship or wealth that the parents had accumulated in their lifetime, so much would be expected of them. Yet that was simply not the case for Luthor as his father was a simple knight in the retinue of the greater Tyrell branch, himself only being cousins with Leo Tyrell who would become Lord of the Reach. Yet just because he did not stand to inherit anything did not mean he was at a disadvantage, rather he was given everything he could have asked for in regards to a good upbringing. The Maester of the castle and the Master of Arms would take turns trying to train him up for the rest of his life. They would do an overall good job at teaching a young Luthor many things, mainly because of how impressionable he was to new ideas and how eager he was to learn new things. One memory from his childhood that he distinctly remembered, however, was the visiting of Roland Baelish. He had heard tales of the man and maybe even seen him as someone to admire, he was related to the king and all. Yet what followed from his visit burned Luthor to the very core. His mother cheated on his father and coupled with the Baelish, who left a bastard son in his wake. At first when he was born Luthor hated Harold, seeing him as a stain of what Roland had left on their family, which was now tense at every situation. Yet as he matured he began to realize that it was not his fault on he should not be blamed for the actions of his father, the two becoming inseparable as the older Tyrell took him under his wing. They were eventually separated when Luthor was sent off to the Sunhouse and Lord Cuy to squire under him. While he did not learn much in the art of sword fighting he reinforced the lessons about tactics and monetary gain that he had learned from his education growing up. He wasn't shabby with a blade of course and was able to be knighted on a victory at a local tournament that he participated in. Luthor spent the next few years on the road, taking in what the Reach had to offer. When the call of Brynden's Rebellion kicked in he was assigned to raise the loyal southern houses and bring their forces north with the rest of the force. Gathering together the houses of Peake, Tarly, and others he made a pitstop towards Oldtown where he met someone he did not expect. He found the Lord Greyjoy, on a scouting mission with some men after having taken Oldtown. The group was ambushed by some Hightower Loyalist Cuy men, Luthor having to help fight them off when he recognized a few from his time at the Sunhouse. He and Lord Greyjoy found a common ground and a good friendship from the battle and went their separate ways on the war. Bringing the Southern Reachmen houses north he fought in the battle of Bitterbridge, helping win the day with a successful charge. For his actions, he was richly rewarded, beyond what a scion of House Tyrell expected growing up. He was given the rich city of Oldtown, as the Hightowers skipped to Essos in exile. He was also given a position on the small council as Master of Laws and a marriage to Lanna Lannister. Things are looking up for Ol'Luthor Timeline * 360 - Luthor Tyrell is born in Highgarden * 368 - Begins to serve as a page in the High Garden Court * 370 - Harold Flowers is born * 374 - Begins to squire for Lord Cuy * 378 - Is knighted during a local tournament at the Sunhouse * 378 - 380 - Travels around the Reach as a wandering knight * 381 - During Brynden's Rebellion, is sent South to gather the forces of the Southern Reach Houses. * 383 - Saves Lord Greyjoys life near Oldtown * 383 - Fights in the Battle of Bitterbridge * 384 - Is awarded Lordship over Oldtown, Master of Laws position, and marries Lanna Lannister * 390 - BOOLIN IN KINGS LANDING Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ser Harold Flowers - Warrior * Maester Jon - Maester * Ser Gyles Bulwer - Warrior * Ser Robert Cuy - Medic Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman